In some cases, a developer of a graphics application may desire to change an attribute of a primitive that is constant for the primitive in the graphics pipeline. However, when an input to a traditional geometry shader includes adjacent primitives that share common vertices, the output of the traditional geometry shader requires each primitive output to have unique vertices. The output of the additional vertices leads to a slowdown in a primitive processing rate of a graphics pipeline. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.